


You'll Be Okay?

by hellbornbrat (TheLastTime)



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Comfort, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Sick Character, Sick Fic, post the land i lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTime/pseuds/hellbornbrat
Summary: There’s no way Alec is sick. He had participated in every prevention measure he could think of. He’d made sure to wash his hands whenever he could, got his flu shot in September, regularly scrubbed the apartment down, and kept hand sanitizer on him at all times. He refuses to accept that after being so careful he’s caught the flu...orAlec is sick and Magnus manages to convince him to take a day off for once.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	You'll Be Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hope you enjoy this little story I wrote. I have a second part in mind that gets a little steamier, so let me know if that's something you would be interested in :)

Alec steps through the door of the loft, relieved to finally be home and off the streets of New York. He’s even more grateful to hear Magnus’ voice faintly coming from the study. He wants nothing more than to curl up in bed with his head on his fiance’s chest. It hadn’t even been a necessarily hard patrol today, only having to break up a dispute between a faerie and a vampire at the request of Lily and dealing with three demons terrorizing Washington Square, but for some reason, Alec’s head was pounding and he was aching everywhere.

Ambling down the hallway, Alec pauses in the doorway smiling as he sees Magnus engrossed in teaching Max and Rafe.

“And that’s why we don’t mix animal prints. Not only is it tacky, but you never know when you’ll offend the demon you’re summoning.”

Alec smiles as Rafe and Max look on intently. Max stares up clearly clueless as to what Magnus is saying, while Rafe wears an expression that says, “why do I need to know this?”.

Magnus looks up and his face breaks out into a grin upon spotting Alec leaning against the door frame. “Well look who’s made it home for dinner.”

Max whips around and sprints at Alec as soon as he realizes he’s in the room. Flinging himself into his dad’s arms. Alec gladly catches him and cradles him into his chest, ignoring his sore limbs. Max squishes his face against his fathers while wrapping his neck in a tight hug.

“Daddy, Daddy! Bapa took us to the park and guess what! Rafe and I got to play on the jungle gym! Then we walked to the pond and I saw ducks-”

“I’ve told you, Max, they were geese, not ducks-” Rafe interrupts but Max plows on.

“And I tried to make friends with them but they didn’t like that, we don’t play with ducks Daddy, we no touch them,” Max said very seriously. Alec arched an eyebrow at Magnus a little worried.

“We escaped unharmed, well mostly, they tried to nip at my Valentino jacket but I managed to persuade them out of it.”

Max pats his hand against Alec’s face, getting his father’s attention back on him. “Then we went and visited Aunt Cat and got mac and cheese! It wasn’t the kind with cool shapes though…” Max grumps.

“Max what did we say about pouting?” Magnus chides.

“But we got to have a cookie after so I guess it was okay. Then we came home and took our shoes off before we went on the carpet and then Rafe and I played superheroes while Papa talked to demins. And THEN you got home!!”

Alec grinned down at Max and then at Rafe who rolled his eyes at Max’s long-winded summary of the day. “Wow what an adventure you guys had today! It sounds like you all deserve a good dinner huh?”

Max’s eyes grew and he wriggled to get down out of Alec’s grip. “Can I help?”

“If you’ve cleaned your room like I asked you too, yes.” At that Max speeds out of the room, racing toward the bathroom.

“Hola Rafe, qué pasa?” Rafe stares up blankly at Alec for a few seconds and then takes a few steps forward. He quickly hugs Alec and then turns to presumably follow Max to the bathroom.

Alec stands up and blinks trying to process what just happened. Magnus comes up from behind and wraps his arms around Alec’s waist. He hooks his chin over the younger man’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“We really did handle those geese quite well if I do say so myself.”

Alec chuckles, “how is it, that I don’t believe you?”

“Well, there might have been some quick thinking involved on my part…”

Alec turns around and presses a kiss into Magnus’ lips, happy to be the man’s arms. While he was still exhausted and sore, there was nowhere he’d rather be. Magnus reaches up and caresses Alec’s face rubbing a thumb along his cheekbone. “How was work love? Are you feeling okay? You feel a little warm.”

“Work was alright, I had a minor dispute to clear up for Lily but other than that it was a pretty calm day. I have a bit of a headache right now but it’s nothing being with you and the boys can’t solve.” Magnus stares down Alec, trying to discern if he believes him or not. Alec has been known to downplay an injury or two even if it’s something Magnus could easily patch up for him. 

Alec squeezes Magnus’ arms and slides his hand down to tangle their fingers together. “Care to try to start dinner before the kids start ‘helping’?” Alec asks.

“I could always just...” Magnus waves his hand, sparks leaving his fingertips.

“Nope! We’re making dinner as a family. Don’t think you’re getting out of this one Magnus Bane.”

“Maybe I could persuade you otherwise, Alexander.” Magnus reaches down and grabs Alec's ass, pressing their fronts together as he kisses up his jaw. He takes extra care to pay attention to the spot right under Alec's ear.

Alec’s breath hitches, wanting nothing more than to give in to his enchanting fiance, but he pulls away before he can be derailed, “That was a nice try, but we’re still making dinner together. But if you wear that kiss the cook apron you may just get lucky tonight, Mr. Bane.” Alec winks as he turns and walks out of the study and toward the kitchen.

“You fight so dirty Alexander, that’s just cruel.”

“That’s funny because you had no qualms when I persuaded you to go to that church in Prague and afterward I let you fu-”

“Daddy, what are we making for dinner?” Max stares up at them with Rafael standing behind him.

Magnus swoops down and scopes up Max, “What do you think we should make my blueberry?”

“Ketchup!”

“Ketchup?” Magnus repeats back confused.

Max, nods. “Ketchup!”

“Can we have lo mein?” Rafael pipes up.

“An absolutely marvelous idea Rafe! What do you say Alexander?”

“I have been craving Chinese” Alec smiles at Rafe. The Lightwood-Bane’s make quick work of making their lo mein, using a recipe Magnus swears he got from Julia Child, “oh we ran in the same circles, she knew all the great speakeasy's back in 1930. She was quite the rulebreaker.”

As they’re cleaning up Alec feels his eyelids grow heavier and his headache seems to grow more painful by the minute even though they put the boys down a half-hour ago. Honestly, he doesn’t know what’s going on with him. He feels as if he had a 20 hour day full of arguments and demon fights, not a bullshit slow 8-hour patrol.

“Alexander?” Magnus asks, breaking him out of his stupor.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Darling, why is the dirty pan in our freezer?” Magnus grins as he points to the pan on top of the ice cream.

Alec scrunches his eyebrows together and glances down at the sink. He's sure he put the pan there a minute ago, “I’m sorry Mags, I’m, er, a bit caught up in my head tonight.”

Magnus moves around their island and wraps his arms around Alec, “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Don’t think I missed you wincing when Max barreled into you earlier.”

Alec leans his head on his fiance’s shoulder, taking in the warmth of Magnus’ skin and the scent of his body soap. “I’m sure it’s nothing, just a pulled muscle, and some dehydration probably.”

Magnus rubs his hands up and down Alec’s back, enjoying feeling the solid muscle under his thin cotton t-shirt and skin. “My Alexander” He sighs as he holds him close, “Why don’t you go lay down? I'll finish cleaning up here.”

“Mags-” Alec begins to protest.

“Absolutely no arguing, that's an order, Mister.” Magnus teases brushing Alec’s bangs of his face and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “Go, this will only take me a few minutes. You look positively run down darling.”

Accepting defeat, Alec nods and shuffles down the hallway, into their bedroom. He shrugs on a pair of sweatpants and his softest sweater, one that’s so worn it has holes in the bottom and causes Magnus to complain every time he wears it for “assaulting his senses.” He ambles into bed, meaning to wait for Magnus to join him but finds himself quickly losing the fight to stay awake.

* * *

“Sick?” Alec wakes up drenched in sweat from a fitful sleep to Magnus shaking him awake to take some Tylenol and water.

“Love it’s no big deal, you probably have a nasty flu.”

“I’m not staying home from work because of some stupid flu.”

There’s no way Alec is sick. He had participated in every prevention measure he could think of. He’d made sure to wash his hands whenever he could, got his flu shot in September, regularly scrubbed the apartment down, and kept hand sanitizer on him at all times. He refuses to accept that after being so careful he’s caught the flu, though his 102-degree fever begs to differ.

Alec moves unsteadily out of bed and tries to leave to start breakfast.  
“Alexander there is no way in Edom I’m letting you leave this apartment today.” Magnus crosses his arms across his chest standing in front of their bedroom door, using his extra inch of height to his advantage. To anyone else, Magnus’ stance would be intimidating, but Alec has stood toe to toe with his boyfriend too often to give up quite yet.

“It’s really not that bad Magnus, I’ve gone to work with much worse than the flu,” Alec says as he, to no avail, tries to edge past Magnus.

But Magnus doesn’t budge, “You’re shivering and already look dead on your feet. Let’s go back to bed darling. I've already called Isabelle to tell her you wouldn’t be in and asked your parents to take the boys for the day.”

Alec stares Magnus down, his sharp blue eyes meeting gold ones, and doesn’t see Magnus giving in anytime soon. So he huffs and sulks back to bed. “Fine, but only if you stay with me.”

Magnus’ expression melts. “Well if I must.” He teases, grinning softly at Alec as he takes his hand and leads him back to bed. They get under their sheets, Alec’s head laying on Magnus’ chest. Magnus cards his hands through his hair, his hands cool against Alec’s warm forehead.  
Alec’s head is stuffy and he can’t stop shivering, he can’t remember ever feeling this absolutely miserable.

“Daddy?” Rafael shyly pokes his head out from behind the door.

“Sí my baby?” Alec answers.

Rafael pads over and climbs onto the bed, worming his way between his parents. He turns to Alec with watery eyes. “You be okay?”

“Oh Rafe, don’t you worry I’ll be okay it's just the flu.” Alec wipes a few stray tears that run down Rafael’s face.

Rafael suddenly breaks out in sobs, throwing his arms around Alec and burrowing his wet face in the crook of his neck. Alec’s heart breaks as he holds his sobbing son, patting his back desperately trying to soothe him.

“Hijo I’m not going to let anything happen to your dad. It’d take more than the flu to take him away from us.” Rafael sniffles and turns his face up toward Alec.

Alec rubs a thumb along his cheek, “I’m not leaving you love, you’re stuck with us.”

Rafael tearfully nods. A minute passes before he speaks again, “Max got into the plant again.”

Magnus angrily scoffs, “Straight from the pits of hell that one, Max! What did I say about playing with the plant’s dirt.” He scolds as he gets up to clean their son's mess up.

Alec chuckles and presses a kiss to Rafael’s hair, “Are you going to be okay? You won’t be too anxious with grandma and grandpa?”

Rafael thinks for a second and then shakes his head. “Good I’ll see you later okay? Go help your Papa wrangle your brother out the door.” Alec ruffles Rafael’s hair and helps him off the bed. Alec smiles as he watches his son run off to Magnus and snuggles back into his pillow feeling a little better already.


End file.
